1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having easily assembling structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench, as shown in FIG. 8, comprises: a main body 10 having a head portion 11 at one end thereof, the head portion 11 having a through bore 12, and there being a plurality of teeth 13 formed in an inner wall surface thereof circumscribing the through bore 12; a D-head 20 rotatably disposed in the through bore 12, the D-head 20 having a plug joint portion 22 formed on a first end, a lateral side of the plug joint portion 22 provided a ball 71 thereon partially protruding outward; a threaded portion 21 with a first end connecting to a second end of the plug joint portion 22; a loose ratchet 30 disposed on a lateral side of the D-head, and the top of the loose ratchet 30 provided a hole thereon; a cardioid spring 40 having opposing first and second ends, the first end defined at least an extension leg 41 therewith retained in the hole 31 of the loose ratchet 30, and the second end formed a closed tip 42 therewith; a rotatable disc 50 having a centrally disposed shouldered hole 52, the center of the bottom of the shouldered hole 52 provided a circular penetrating hole 53′ therethrough with a diameter matching the outer diameter of the threaded portion 21, the rotatable disc 50 being disposed on the head portion 11 of the main body 10 with the threaded portion 21 of the D-head 20 extending through the circular penetrating hole 53′ and a shift pin 51 defined at the bottom of the rotatable disc 50 locating in the closed tip 42 of the cardioid spring 40; and a ring 60 disposed in the shouldered hole 52 and threadedly engaged with the threaded portion 21 so that the D-head rotatably positioned in the through bore 12 of the main body 10. However, Since the circular penetrating hole 53′ with a diameter matches with the threaded portion, the user not only have to aim the circular penetrating hole 53′ of the rotatable disc 50 at the threaded portion 21, but also have to aim the shift pin 51 of the rotatable disc 50 at the closed tip 42 of the cardioid spring 40 when the conventional ratchet wrench is assembling. Because the inner diameter of the closed tip of the cardioid spring 40 is very small for only matching to accommodate the shift pin 51, so it is not easy and not convenient for the user to assembly the rotatable disc 50 with the threaded portion 21 and the cardioid spring 40.
Another conventional ratchet wrench, as shown in FIG. 9, comprises: a main body 10 having a head portion 11 at one end thereof, the head portion 11 having a through bore 12, and there being a plurality of teeth 13 formed in an inner wall surface thereof circumscribing the through bore; a D-head 20 rotatably disposed in the through bore 12, the D-head 20 having a plug joint portion 22 formed on a first end, a lateral side of the plug joint portion 22 provided a ball 71 thereon partially protruding outward; a threaded portion 21 with a first end connecting to a second end of the plug joint portion 22; a loose ratchet 30 disposed on a lateral side of the D-head 20, and the top of the loose ratchet 30 provided a hole 31 thereon; a cardioid spring 40 having a first end and a second end defined thereon, the first end of the cardioid spring 40 defined at least an extension leg 41 therewith retained in the hole 31 of the loose ratchet 30, and the second end of the cardioid spring formed a closed tip 42 therewith; a rotatable disc 50 having a centrally disposed shouldered hole 52, the center of the bottom of the shouldered hole 52 provided a long groove 53″ therethrough, the rotatable disc 50 being disposed on the head portion 11 of the main body 10 with the threaded portion 21 of the D-head extending through the long groove 53″ and a shift pin defined at the bottom of the rotatable disc 50 locating in the internal of the closed tip 42 of the cardioid spring; and a ring 60 disposed in the shouldered hole 52 and threadedly engaged with the threaded portion 21 so that the D-head 20 rotatably positioned in the through bore 12 of the main body 10. However, the structures of some elements were not defined clearly, especially the structure of the long groove 53″ was not defined to comply with the enablement requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.